1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control for an information preocessing apparatus such as a facsimile or copying machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a printing apparatus incorporated in a facsimile, copying machine or the like, a stepping motor is used for mechanisms for conveying original document and printing paper, and the CPU performs conveyance control thereon according to a control program.
Especially, in a printing apparatus incorporated in a facsimile or copying machine arranged to execute processes other than a printing process, there are a mode for supplying an original document, a mode for reading the original document to be transmitted or copied, a mode for discharging the original document, a mode for supplying a printing paper, a mode for cueing the printing paper, a mode for printing onto the printing paper, a mode for discharging the printing paper. Further, there is other modes in which these modes are executed in combined forms, whereby a number of complex conveyance processes based on the use of the stepping motor are executed while those relevant modes are being changed over. The stepping motor is subjected to a higher mechanical load in the copying (reading and printing) mode than in the printing mode, because it drives two conveyance mechanisms for reading and printing in the copying mode.
As a result, there occurs that the margins at top ends of the printing papers (top end margin) differ from each other between the margin at the top end of the printing paper provided when printing received data such as facsimile data and the margin provided when copying the original document despite the fact that no different control programs which cause differentiation between the both margins is provided.